


Lighting in a bottle

by ravenpuff1956



Series: Hopeless [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Colin is an idiot, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Penelope is kind, smart and pretty.Colin doesn't fancy her though.He doesn't.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: Hopeless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130444
Comments: 202
Kudos: 554





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Did I write this in one go again- yes. 
> 
> Did I say I wasn't going to write a multichaptered fic because when I start I can never stop- yes.
> 
> Did I name this fic after a tiktok song- oh yes. 
> 
> Edit: This is a prequel to my last fic by the way. Probably should have mentioned that XD  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

For as long as Colin can remember, Penelope had been Eloise’s best friend. Since then, the small pink faced girl that used to stare up at him, has turned into a grown ruby headed woman; who, admittedly, still stares up at him. 

(She's tiny, and he's a giant- and Colin finds it bloody adorable). 

But Pen has always been just like another little sister. She is kind, smart and pretty- and also someone he can tease and pester. Colin would consider her one of his closest friends. Perhaps his closest. 

Colin doesn’t fancy her though.

He _doesn’t._

Penelope is laughing at something Eloise is whispering about, her head thrown back, her shoulders shaking.

Colin finds his gaze caught on her for a moment. The light brush of freckles that litter her skin, the one delicate curl of hair that's brushing her collarbone. Penelope groans, and pushes Elosie away and into Sophie where they sit together on the couch. She meets his eye for a second, her amused glance turning questioning. 

“ _Aha_!” Anthony shouts out victoriously, whacking his arm hard to one side, his black Wii remote held tight in his fist. 

Colin quickly jolts his focus back towards the TV. But the tennis ball is already travelling back far too fast, and he’s definitely going to miss it. Colin still attempts to swing his shot as hard as he can anyway, his arm stretching awkwardly as he does so. But it's hopeless and his little character hits nothing but air. 

“Yes!” His oldest brother crows, dancing around the living room as his Wii persona celebrates, “Wimbledon is mine!”

Colin lets his head fall down, smiling sheepishly as the word ‘loser’ pops up on his side of the screen. He looks up to see Benedict poking his tongue out at him (Colin defeated him in the qualifying round). Eloise high fives Anthony who’s still running round the room like a manic. 

Penelope smiles at him, wrinkling her nose adorably at Anthony’s hand instead of slapping it. Colin grins thankfully at her- she’s always on his team. 

“That’s my husband,” Kate stands up to congratulate him with a kiss. Anthony responds with equal enthusiasm and they tumble back down on the couch together in a mess of limbs.

“Why do we _always_ invite them?” Benedict asks tiredly, and Sophie laughs before leaning over to peck her fiancé on the cheek. 

Colin runs a hand through his sweaty hair, looking for a free spot in their longue, but finding none. His mum made sure to buy multiple couches for the nine of them to be comfortable. But she has yet to account for their growing family and friends. 

Looking for a free stop, his eyes can't help but fall on Penelope again. How she's nibbling on a piece of cake, a crumb caught on her top lip. He's walking towards her before he can think twice, even though she's thoroughly squashed in between his sister and sister-in-law. 

“Ahh,” Colin gasps out suddenly as he plonks himself down on the floor between Eloise and Penelope’s legs. 

There’s a painful twinge in his back, a painful pull that’s radiating from his left side and up his neck. 

They should really stop playing fake tennis like there’s thousands of dollars on the line… especially if it’s going to cost him a trip to the physio. 

“What?” Eloise reaches over him to grab some maltesers from the coffee table.

“I think I’ve fucked my shoulder,” Colin grumbles, rubbing it, while tossing his Wii remote across to Fran.

“Poor baby,” Eloise slaps him on the back on her way back to sit her seat. 

Usually he would pinch her in retaliation. But her action causes a wave of real pain to vibrate up his back, and Colin pulls his cheeks together, his breath hitching. 

“ _Oww!_ ” Colin winces, glaring at her. 

“Does it really hurt?” Daphne leans forward from where she's perched in Simon’s lap, ever the concerned nurse. 

“ _Yes_ , it does,” Colin says, pouting childishly, “I know plenty of pleasurable activities to wreck my body, but I don’t consider Wii sports one of them,” It doesn’t hurt that much that he can’t manage a sly smile. 

His sisters all roll their eyes, except for Kate who nods approvingly.

“Come over here then,” Penelope signs in a motherly manner from his other side. 

“Huh?” Colin looks up at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Penelope bobs her head shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“I’ll give you a massage,” She offers innocently, her blue eyes gazing into his, “Daphne taught me how,” Penelope nods at his sister, who nods approvingly back.

Colin feels his face break into a wide smile. He rests his chin on Penelope’s thigh before dropping a light kiss on her knee. Her cheeks flush a sweet strawberry red. She’s wearing a light blue jean skirt, and his lips burn where they brushed her bare skin.

“It’s nice to see that someone loves me,” Colin says smugly, wriggling round to sit between her thighs, not seeing his family exchange knowing looks. 

  
Her legs are soft and warm, just like a warm bath. Colin settles happily between them, letting his thumb press interestedly on a gathering of freckles he's never been close enough to see before. He barely hears Penelope's sharp intake of breath, instead too busy rolling his offended shoulder. 

"Thanks Pen," Colin tilts his head up. His forehead brushes against her heavy breasts as he does so, and he swallows tightly. Penelope is almost a tomato now, her smile seemingly more of a reflex than anything else. 

“Lean forward,” Penelope orders him gently, her fingers brushing lightly against the nape of his neck. Colin feels cool shivers dance down his spine, and he complies silently, for once speechless. 

His siblings start up another conversation- something about where they should go for dinner for Anthony’s victory party. 

For Colin it all goes in one ear and out the other. 

Penelope’s soft hands knead his shoulder, somehow creating just the right amount of pressure to rope the soreness out his muscles. Colin finds himself leaning further into her, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. She rotates between trying to ease his pain, and just letting her fingers dance across his back, and he feels himself fall into a sort of trance, sparks of, dare he say arousal, rolling over his nerve endings. 

“What have you done to yourself?” Penelope tsks under her breath, her nails scraping down his spine. 

In reply Colin lets out a long, needy moan. 

He doesn’t even realise he’s done it at first, until Penelope’s hands fall still on his back.

Colin’s eyes bounce open. Eloise’s hand is clapped over her mouth. Anthony and Benedict are purposefully not looking at each other. Daphne looks like she needs another glass of wine. Simon just looks confused. 

“Are… are you _okay_ Colin?” Penelope leans over him, sounding strained. A tendril of her long soft hair, falls across his cheek, and Colin feels his muscles clench. 

He’s half hard in his trousers. His skin is boiling, as if he’s suffering from the flu. All he wants to do is turn around and capture Penelope’s soft pink lips in a kiss, and yet- 

His whole fucking family is watching. 

And Penelope is his friend. His _best friend_. 

“Excuse me,” Colin vaults from the floor, hopefully fast enough that no one notices his, erm, _little_ problem. 

He rushes from the room, thoroughly embarrassed. Colin can't help but sneak a look at Penelope before he goes, and she's still sitting, thighs wide open, looking dumbstruck. His heart beats hard in his chest. 

What... what _is_ this? 

Not giving himself time to question it, Colin races up the stairs, taking them two at a time to the safety of his bedroom. 

He needs a shower. 

A _cold_ one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! Hope everyone enjoys!

_Benedict-_ _How’s your ‘illness’ going mate?_

**Seen by Colin at 10:30**

\------------

_ Anthony- Your ‘back’ looked very painful- want me to send Penelope up to help you? _

**Colin- I _will_ kill you**

\-------------

_ Eloise- Don’t you wish we actually managed to build that time machine? _

**Colin- Yes**

_Eloise- Do you have any cleaning fluid? I need to bleach my brain_

\-----------

_ Daphne- I’ve got a heat pack ready for you _

**Colin- I’m good thanks**

_ Daphne- Penelope’s gone home _

**Colin- I’ll be down in a few**

\-----------

_ Penelope- Are you okay? I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable _

**Colin- I’m fine I promise. I just suddenly felt really ill**

**Colin- Probably something I ate**

_ Penelope- I still feel bad...I’ll come over with chicken soup tomorrow _

**Colin- Thanks Pen, I don’t know what I would do without you**

Colin watches Penelope type and stop. The little bubbles popping up before disappearing for what feels like hours. Eventually all she sends is a smiley emoji.

He has never been one to analyse a woman’s texts, but Colin finds himself staring at his screen; a small rectangle of bright light in his dark room.

Can Penelope tell that he spent the rest of the evening aggressively wanking? He truly hopes not. No doubt she would be horrified. 

Colin chucks his phone away, the inside of his chest burning. He feels like he’s been thrown off the edge of a cliff at how suddenly, and quite desperately, he seems to want her. No doubt it must be something with the beer he drank. Or the dry spell he's been having lately. 

The best way he could describe it, is it's like a lightning bulb has been turned on in his brain. Suddenly when he thinks of a woman he wants to fuck, all he can think of is her. 

How has he never noticed it before? How Penelope is just so deliciously soft. Soft enough to sink into. Sink his cock into. How her breasts are indecently large. Her thighs... so freaking thick. And only a few hours ago he was sitting between them. 

Colin had his head between Penelope's thighs. 

"Fuck," Colin breathes, pressing his pillow against his face as his imagination runs free to a much more pleasurable scenario, where she is massaging him but his family is nowhere to be found. 

But no- He can't be thinking about her that way. Penelope is his friend! His best fucking friend. Colin's known her since she was a teenager. He's never felt about her like this before... Surely he would have before now right?. 

She's always been beautiful. But suddenly Penelope Featherington has become _desirable_. 

Colin falls into a restless sleep; horny and confused. 

He sleeps like a log, yet wakes up still tired. His morning wood presses into his stomach. His dreams were filled of Penelope, red hair splayed around her, as she squirmed underneath him. 

"Shit," Colin rolls over, his stomach swooping. He half believed that when he woke up he would be over her 

But no. If anything he wants her more than ever. 

He takes care of his ' _business_ ' as methodically as he can. With quick, deft strokes, as he tries and fails not to think of her wrapping around him. What is getting to Colin the most, is that it doesn't feel as wrong as it should. Instead it feels crazily right- thinking about Penelope this way. Like he always has. She's been his crush forever, but his brain just hasn't realised before now. 

The doorbell rings, breaking him out of his sleepy thoughts. 

Colin groans, rubbing his hands over his face.  Being the oldest sibling at home it’s his responsibility to open it. 

It’s really about time he got his own place…he’ll be twenty- eight next year. But he’s always traveling and there never seems to be time or reason to. At home he’s got food, comfort and the warmth of his mother's arms. 

Colin pads down the stairs in only his pyjama bottoms. It’s probably the postman with some crazy amount of deliveries for Hyacinth. His little sister has far too many clothes. 

He opens the door with a yawn, not expecting it to be anyone important. 

“Hi Colin,” Penelope smiles up at him. 

Colin’s hand immediately jumps to his hair. 

She’s dressed in a white sundress with pink flowers dotted all over it. It gaps slightly in the front, showing off her ample breasts, and Colin has to force himself not to stare. How has he truly never noticed how sexy she is before? So much soft skin, bouncing together... 

“Is this a bad time?” Penelope asks, biting her lip, hitching her brown tote bag further up her shoulder. 

Colin drags himself away from his daydream of pressing his face into her chest. Penelope seems rather pink in the face herself. Probably because of the hot sun. 

“No, no, of course not Pen,” Colin croaks, and hastily clears his throat, “Come in,” He holds the door open for her. 

She bustles in, careful not to touch him. It’s at this moment Colin remembers he’s shirtless. And honestly, underwearless. Thankfully there’s an ratty school jumper of Gregory’s hanging on the front door hook. He pulls it on; it’s rather too tight, but it’ll do. 

“Thanks,” Penelope murmurs, leading the way to the kitchen. 

Colin finds himself watching her arse bounce back and forth. He's sure it would spill out of his hands if he grabbed it, and dammit if that doesn't turn him on. 

“I bought you chicken soup,” Penelope hefts her bag up on the kitchen bench, and takes a large tupper-ware container full of food out of it.

“Oh,” Colin says, touched by her thoughtfulness but confused, “Why?” 

“Aren’t you ill?” Penelope asks, her head cocked sweetly to one side. 

Colin’s face heats up as he remembers their conversation from last night. He has food poisoning. Right. Totally not confused about lusting after his best friend. 

“I’m fine,” He pipes up hastily. Penelope purses her lips like she doesn’t believe him. 

She leans up on her tip-toes to make some room for her soup in the fridge. But Penelope is slightly too short, and a six-pack of cider almost falls on her head. Quick as a flash Colin is behind her, catching the alcohol nimbly in one hand. 

He’s pressed up against her, and Penelope lets out a soft noise of what is surely surprise. Colin swallows thickly, trying to think of anything other than her curves pressed up against his crotch. He takes the soup out of her hands and places both safely in the fringe. Penelope closes the door and finally he steps away. 

“It’s early to come see Eloise, isn’t it?” Colin says hoping he sounds normal, leaning his elbows against the kitchen bench.

“It’s noon,” Penelope says, sounding equally amused and concerned, “Are you sure you’re not feverish?” She presses her cool hand against his forehead. 

“I’m fine and dandy,” Colin says, strained, not knowing why even the most innocent of her touches gets his pulse racing, “Thanks for the food,” 

“You’re welcome,” Penelope says rather stiffly, taking her hand off his face, her fingers curling into a tight ball. 

The two elapse into an uncharacteristic awkward silence. Normally Colin has no problem talking to her. But he feels like he has to impress her now for some reason; charm her, like he does with all the other ladies he fancies. Which doesn’t make any sense. He knows she already likes him. And just as a friend at that. 

“Are you leaving again soon?” Penelope asks casually, tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. Long red hair he longs to get his fingers tangled in. 

“Ah, in four days,” Colin says, grateful for her starting conversation, as he finds himself weirdly tongue-tied, “Spain, some festival or other,” Life as a professional photographer took him all over the world. The travelling perks were the main reason he picked his career path. Unlike Penelope who picked something she loved; and he couldn’t admire her more for it. 

“You must hate coming home,” Penelope rubs her shoulder, “I feel like you’re never here anymore,” She looks rather sad at that fact. His heart simultaneously sinks and soars at the fact that she's clearly upset that he's not around, which means she must miss him when he's gone.

“I don’t hate home,” Colin jumps to reassure her, “I like to be busy,” 

More like he likes to not be known as an eligible Bridgerton. He likes not having his photo snapped in cafes and to be expected to go to the Polo. Mostly he likes being away from a city where his first real love lives; a woman who was trying to trick him into a marriage and who would have certainly succeeded if it wasn’t for the woman standing in front of him. 

“Me too,” Penelope says quietly, like she can understand what he’s thinking. 

She’s always had that ability. To know what he’s thinking, even before he knows himself. Which is incredibly handy because Colin never actually knows what he’s thinking. 

“How’s work going?” Colin asks her interestedly, wanting to hear about how much she’s succeeding, “Still working with the Daily Mail?” 

“It’s going great, thanks,” Penelope nods like she can’t believe he’s remembered, “It’s nice to have my real name on the bottom of some bylines,” She laughs self-deprecatingly, her blue eyes shinning with mirth. 

Some people despise her for what she wrote about everyone at Uni. But Colin only admires her for it. It took guts to come out of the shadows, and Penelope did it with her head held high. She’s strong; it’s one of the things he loves about her. 

“You’re a great writer,” Colin tells her honestly. 

“Thanks,” Penelope says, rocking back and forth on her toes, her cheeks an adorable pink. 

“Do you stay? Hang out a bit?” Colin asks, hoping he's not coming off too strong.

Not that it should matter of course. 

Because they're friends. 

“Well Eloise is out at lunch with Benedict, so...” Penelope takes her phone out of her bra, and swipes it open apparently looking at a message. Colin meanwhile is wondering how he's going to delete the image of her white bra strap from his brain.

“I’m here though,” Colin grins lopsidedly, his eyes dropping to her lips for half a second. 

“You are,” Penelope agrees with a small sweet smile. Colin takes in a deep breath, feeling his chest puff out. He wants her to stay. Just chatting with her always gets his mood up. 

Plus if he hangs around her more, in a totally platonic way, he might be able to get over wanting to fuck her into his mattress. Because Colin does want to get over wanting her. He does. Because if he doesn't it'll be incredibly awkward. Colin doesn't want to lose her as a friend over his stupid libido. 

“Want to have lunch?” Colin offers, his stomach on cue growling, “We could watch a movie?” That’s a nice, casual, _friendly_ activity to do right? 

“Sure,” Penelope brightens, sounding truly pleased, “If you really want to,” 

“Of course Pen,” Colin swings round the kitchen island to pinch her waist, “I love hanging out with you,” 

“I love hanging out with you too Colin,” Penelope says like it’s a secret she’s been holding in for years. 

Colin slaps the kitchen counter, suddenly incredibly awake. Penelope is here, she’s bought him a gift and now they’re going to eat food and hang out. This already feels like it’s going to be the best day he’s had in a long time. 

“I’ll put a movie on!” He jumps in the air, like an excited puppy, before running into the lounge room which is right next door. 

“Nothing with too much blood!” Penelope calls out to him. 

Colin pouts, but agrees. He scrolls through Netflix (Anthony’s account: aptly named ‘ _Sassy Queen_ ’). He wants to find something she’ll like. Really like. Not something she’ll get bored at: like an action film. But also concentrate too hard on so she doesn’t talk to him; like a thriller. 

His gaze falls on something he would usually never pick in a million years. Harry Potter. The series has never been his thing, but Colin knows Penelope loves them. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Penelope squeaks excitedly as the famous theme tune blares through their speakers. 

“Prisoner of Azkaban's your favourite isn’t it?” Colin asks, pausing it just in case, walking back into the kitchen. 

Penelope is beaming at him. Two freshly made sandwiches sit in front of her. Colin's mouth waters. She always has the best ideas. 

“Oh my god,” She claps her hands together, looking thrilled, “But you never want to watch Harry Potter,” 

“I guess you’re the exception,” Colin shrugged, a strange lightness filling his chest “I’d watch anything with you,” Penelope stutters, while he takes a large bite of his lunch. It's bloody delicious. Ham, cheese, tomato, and lettuce. How does she know his favorite sandwich combination? 

A familiar scent hits his nose, and he swings round to look excitedly at what's cooking in the microwave. 

“Are you making popcorn?” Colin asks, though he already knows the answer. 

“Yep,” Penelope says, popping the ‘p’. She pulls the butter from the fridge. She's the type to add a bucket full of salt as well... She may just be the perfect woman.

“Pen, I love you,” Colin sighs, smiling happily at her.

Penelope’s smile slips a bit. Her eyes shade over a little bit into a careful mask. Before Colin has time to ask what’s wrong, she takes his hand. It's slightly sweaty, but it fits perfectly in his large one. 

“Come on!” Penelope says grinning like nothing happened, “I want to start!” 

Colin allows her to pull him away, snatching up both their plates. A movie should always be watched with some sort of food. 

“But it hasn’t finished cooking!” Colin looks ruefully out to where he can still hear the microwave whirring, the kernels just beginning to pop. 

“I’ll run out and get it,” Penelope plops down on the couch, dragging him down to sit beside him. 

Colin grumbles under his breath. He’s still got his sandwich, but you can’t watch a movie properly without popcorn. He'll finish this in about three bites. 

“You’re so lazy,” Penelope shakes her head at him, before leaning over to grab the remote in order to press play.

“Shut it you,” Colin swings his legs up on the coffee table, before placing his arm over her shoulders.

“Colin?” Penelope asks her voice high and pitchy. She's stiff where he's relaxed. 

“What?” Colin shrugs, pulling her closer, “You’re warm,” Her thigh is pressed flushed against his own. Her shoulder tucked under his arm. A cute blush stains her cheeks; and her ear is the perfect distance to whisper in. 

“Okay then,” Penelope murmurs under her breath, settling in to his side. 

Colin flushes with a strange feeling of success. She's so nice and warm, so perfectly curled into him. 

It's almost enough for him prevent her from getting up to get the popcorn when it's done. Which is big, coming from Colin Bridgerton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> There's a bit of fat shaming in this chapter- Something Colin quickly does something about don't worry! But I'd just thought I'd warn anyone who might be triggered by that. 
> 
> Hope everyone who wants to read enjoys!

Colin normally loves a good party. He can’t count the number of times he’s gone to a bar in some foreign country and woken up somewhere other than his hotel room; usually in someone else’s bed. 

But even though it’s his last free night in Spain, and he’s out with his mates- Colin is, dare he say it  _ bored _ . 

How is he bored surrounded in a city crawling with life and beautiful women? Surely he’s not getting too old for this. 

It’s incredibly humid in the bar. His pink shirt sticks to his sweaty skin. He’s not nearly tipsy enough yet, and the music pounds far too loudly in his ears. 

Colin leans tiredly against the bar, raising his hand up to the bartender for another beer. 

Someone slides into the seat beside him. Colin looks down to find a woman smiling endearingly up at him. 

Her long dark hair has managed to stay straight even in the excessive heat. Her skin is tanned, her brown eyes bright and accentuated by dark make-up. She crosses one leg across the other, her white frilly skirt sliding up her long, slim legs. 

She’s so sexy it almost hurts his eyes. She’s the sort of woman Colin would have already pressed up against the wall. 

But for some reason all he can do is compare her to Penelope. How he'd much prefer her intelligent smile, to this girl's flirtatious one. Pen's voluptuous figure, to her waifish one. And he'd much rather talk to someone who already knows him, than make inane chatter with a stranger. 

Colin looks down anxiously at his phone again. He snap-chatted Penelope over ten minutes ago and she still hasn’t replied. He wonders if she’s trying to torture him.

“I’m Ariana,” The woman holds out a long thin hand for him to take, “It’s just so hot, in here, isn’t it?” She fans her long neck, pushing her hair out of the way.

”It is a bit, yes,” Colin says disinterestedly, taking his drink from the bartender and taking a long swig. The cool liquid slides down his throat, and slowly fuzzes his brain. 

“So,” Ariana continues, giggling at nothing, “What are you doing in Spain?” He keeps her flirtatious eye until his pocket buzzes loudly. 

“Work,” Colin says, looking down at his phone. It’s just Daphne, updating him on the family's antics. 

He blows out his cheeks in disappointment. Ariana taps her foot expectantly on her bar, and Colin shakes his head, remembering his manners. 

“How about you?” Colin asks her far too late and far too quickly. 

“Wedding,” Ariana says, pointing towards a bunch of women dancing and screaming together; one is wearing a cheap looking veil as well as a hot pink sash, “I’m a _bridesmaid_ ,” She says this with pride. 

All Colin’s heard form Eloise is that it’s stressful as fuck. But his younger sister does want to elope, if she ever does decide that marriage is for her, so perhaps she’s not the best judge.

“That’s cool,” Colin decides it’s best to reply, although he’s head is somewhere else. Mainly to what Penelope is doing at this moment.

The last snap he got was her brushing her teeth, her eyes soft and amused. Colin could almost imagine he was next to her, bumping her hip as he rinses out his own mouth. 

She’s probably gone to sleep... But _why_ hasn’t she opened his message yet??

“It’s very romantic,” Ariana tilts her head to the side with a dazed look in her eye, reaching a hand out to gently squeeze his upper arm. 

“Hmm,” Colin mumbles, distracted. His phone just went off again. 

A little red-headed bit-emjoi smiles up at him. The name Pen, next to a pink heart blares up at him. Colin grins, insanely happy for some reason. 

“Do you want to dance?” Ariana offers, her fingers dancing down his bicep. Colin barely notices, standing up from his chair. 

“I was just thinking about getting some air actually,” He says with a graceful, yet stern shake of his head. 

“Oh,” Ariana seems equally shocked, and disappointed, her eyebrows furrowed in what could be taken as offense. 

“See you,” Colin waves at her cheerily, before walking away without looking back.

He slides his way through the crowds, pushing and shoving, holding his phone in a vice like grip. He finally makes it onto the deck. The cool sea breeze cools Colin down somewhat, and he pulls his shirt off his sweaty back with distaste. 

He’s not completely alone. A few groups stand around smoking, and a couple is hidden in a corner making... noises that sound like they're a tad too busy. But it’s safely away from the pounding base and drunken screams. 

Colin opens his phone. Penelope has sent him a video. His heart pounds in his chest, and he does his best to muffle out every possible distraction so he doesn’t miss a thing. 

Penelope sits on her bed. Her hair is damp and her face is free of make up. She yawns, her eyes fluttering shut, her soft hand half covering her mouth. Colin feels his heart stop, as she smiles tiredly up at him.

“Don’t be silly,” Penelope says, her voice heavy with exhaustion, her eyes bright as she replies to his last message, “You’re there to enjoy yourself,” 

She’s wearing pink, Japanese style pyjamas. She looks absolutely adorable. And Colin can't help but notice the white buttons straining coyly around her bust, and he stops breathing for a moment. 

“Anyway, I’d better get to bed,” Penelope waves at the camera, laying down, her hair fanning across her pillows, “Night Colin,” Her plump lips press together, and just when he thinks she's about to say something else she’s gone. Her soft, little ‘night Colin’ rings in his ears. It's so easy to imagine that he's lying beside her, her joyful laughter as he pulls him in to his chest to sleep. 

He snaps her a quick picture of him, winking at the camera with the words 'Night xx'. Colin almost types 'Night love,' but figures that might be a bit too far.

Thanks to his reputation, which she teases him a bit too mercilessly about sometimes, she'd probably just think he'd had too much to drink and that it was meant for someone else. 

Not expecting her to reply, but still wanting to see her face, Colin taps onto his Instagram. Penelope doesn't post many photos of her face, and barely any of her full figure. Eloise told him once she's incredibly self-coconscious, but he has no idea why. Personally Colin's never met a woman more beautiful. 

' _And she is beautiful_ ,' Colin thinks to himself longingly as he gazes a picture of her reading a book in a London café, ' _Inside and out_ ,' 

He hears the floorboards behind him squeak. Someone else stepping out into the humid night. 

“Col?” A friendly voice calls, “What are you doing out here?” 

Colin turns around to find one of his best photographer mates, Kyle Sheffields, waltzing towards him. Blonde, blue-eyed, cheeky and with a brash northern accent, he’s a great wingman as well as a good friend. 

“Hey Kyle,” Colin greets him with a brotherly slap on the back, “Just getting a bit loud in there,” He shakes his head in distaste, turning his gaze back to where the dark waves slap against the stand only a few metres below them. 

“Really?” Kyle smirks, leaning his arms against the deck's stained wooden balcony, “That doesn’t sound like you,” He chuckles, raising his eyebrows. Colin smiles ruefully in return. 

“Yeah, well,” He stretches his arms up; in truth he’s still stuck in bed with Penelope in his head, “I might go home in a bit,” Kyle’s dark blue-eyes widen in surprise. 

“Not even if I found a pair of babes for us to chat up?” Kyle asks with a cocky smile, before taking a swig from his beer can.

That’s their usual pastime, all around the world. Especially at places like this. All chatting is flirting. All dancing is teasing. And all roads lead to, well, a mighty good time. 

But tonight Colin finds he just isn’t interested. Why should he bother talking to another woman, when he’s got Penelope to talk to? 

“Nah,” Colin shakes his head, wrinkles his nose in distaste, “No ones caught my eye tonight,” Kyle looks like he's just stepped into an alternate universe, and the world is about to end. In fairness Colin doesn't think he's ever said that before. Ever. In his entire life. But it's true. In a weird way it would feel like he was betraying Penelope if he went home with someone else tonight. 

Colin shoulders his friend, before swiping up on his phone again. Penelope grins nervously up at the camera, Eloise is leaning on her shoulder; his sister’s clearly in the middle of telling a joke. He swipes to the right and it’s just Pen, sitting on a bar stool, drink in hand, glowing, like she's the only woman in the room. 

Colin smiles down at her stupidly. He could look at her all night. And he plans to. 

“Who’s that?” Kyle looks over at the phone interestedly. 

“Penelope Featherington,” Colin says automatically, like he's introducing them. 

“Your latest conquest?” Kyle asks with a teasing shoulder nudge. 

“No!” Colin surprises himself with how loud he says it, and outraged to boot. Perhaps it's not a bad guess, considering his reputation. But his friends comment has hurt Colin for Penelope's sake. 

Penelope would never be just a woman he slept with and left before morning. If he ever got his shit together, and if she _ever_ wanted to be with him that way… it would be for keeps. 

This knowledge hits him like a freight train, and Colin almost stumbles backwards at the thought of it. He would want it to a long term thing. A proper thing. He's not felt like this since Mariana; who left him bruised and broken-hearted. He's jumped round the world, from woman to woman for years, safe in the knowledge that he's free, with no one trying to tie him down. 

But the thought of being with Penelope... she doesn't feel like a weight. She feels like a breath of fresh air. A breath of fresh air he didn't even know he had needed before now. 

His phone almost slips through his fingers. Does he want... Penelope? Not just sexually. But _romantically?_

“Hmm,” Kyle seems to be thinking along the same lines, “Your… girlfriend,” He says slowly, even disbelievingly. 

“No,” Colin surprises himself with how disappointed that makes him, “No, she’s… not my girlfriend,” He presses his lips together, looking down at Penelope's smiling face. 

She's such a good person. She doesn't deserve someone like him. Twenty-eight years old, still acting like he's twenty one. Penelope needs someone stable. Someone with a job that doesn't take them round the world. Someone who owns their own flat, and doesn't still live with their mum in their childhood bedroom.

Penelope would want an adult. 

Not a man child like Colin, desperately afraid of commitment. 

“A friend then?” Kyle clucks his tongue knowingly. 

“Yes,” Colin says simply, doing his best to ignore the wave of depression that's suddenly cooled his skin more than any breeze could, “A friend,” 

And that will be all. 

“Right,” Kyle says disbelievingly, raising a pointed eyebrow. 

Colin makes a indiscriminate noise, refusing to meet his eye. 

“So,” Kyle seems to realise it might be best to change the subject, “What’s she like?” 

Now this is something Colin would gladly talk about for hours. He leaps into Penelope's description. Her job, her passion, her kind-heartedness. Kyle listens patiently with a secret smile, and even though he knows he's blathering on, Colin finds he can't stop. 

“Heyo,” A drunk man, looking to be about twenty one or two, stumbles onto the deck, his words rolling. He grins at him, the edges of his mouth slipping. 

Colin and Kyle exchange tired looks. There’s nothing worse than a drunk imposing on your conversation; when you’re practically sober at least. Kyle turns back to the view, not even bothering to engage. Unfortunately Colin can’t help being polite. 

“Hey,” Colin smiles with the lower half of his face, before turning back to his phone and the beauty which is Penelope. 

But the drunk takes Colin’s civility as an opening. 

“Saw you with a flaming hot babe before,” The man slurs his words suggestively, “Mind if I take her?”

“You can’t _take_ women,” Colin says through gritted teeth, starting to get annoyed. 

“Whatever man,” The drunk holds up his hands, his tone offended, “Calm down,” 

“You’re the one trying to talk to us mate,” Kyle says, his words a warning rumble, “Just go back inside,” The drunk only moves closer, draping himself over Colin’s shoulder to where his phone screen is still full of Penelope. 

“Who’s the pig?” The man asks with an ugly grin, pointing down at her photo. 

" _What_ did you just say?" Colin asks, his voice so dangerously cold he doesn't recognise it. He pushes the man off him, hard. Too hard if he's honest, but dammit if he doesn't deserve it.  The drunk doesn't take the hint however, and attempts but fails snap the phone clumsily out of Colin's grip.

“Nice tits,” He continues to say, as if it's the best 'complement' he can afford, “Would be hotter if she lost a few pounds though,” He grimaces in distaste, falling exaggeratedly backwards as if he just can't stand to look at her. 

Colin can barely breath. He's holding his phone so tight in his grip he's sure he's broken it. 

“Colin,” Kyle’s holding him back with a firm arm before Colin knows he’s even moved forward, “Don’t,” 

Anthony got in a lot of fights at school. It drove their mother crazy, when he came home battered with bruises and a collection of detention slips. He tried to explain it to Colin once. How a haze of red would blind him. His pounding heart deafening him. Anthony said it was like time sped up, and he'd have the object of his ire pinned to the ground before he even had a chance to blink. 

  
Colin had never understood what he was talking about. Until now. 

The insult to Penelope's honour is like a punch in his gut. Fury, one like Colin's barely felt roars in his ears. Kyle is attempting to talk him down, but all Colin can think about is Pen, and her sweet smile. And before he can think twice about it his arm is swinging, his fist perfectly hitting it's target. 

“I didn’t know she was your _girlfriend!_ ” The drunkard howls as both him and Colin are pulled apart by two bouncers. 

His fist is throbbing, his hand already turning purple. The drunk's nose is bleeding, a dark stream running down his chin and dripping slowly onto his shirt. 

"You've got to leave," One of the bouncers growls, glaring at them, "Both of you," The drunk makes more of a scene, complaining and struggling. But Colin happily stalks away, still trembling with rage. Kyle walks out with him, one hand placed steadily on his back. 

“Oi mate!” The drunk continues to cry out, “ _For fucks sake_ , I didn’t know she was your girlfriend!” 

Colin would have punched him anyway. Would have punched him if Penelope was just a friend. Just an acquaintance. Even just a stranger. 

But it's more than that. He didn't even know how much more it was till right now. 

He likes her. More than that even. 

“You okay?” Kyle asks him in undertone when they make their way out onto the moonlit streets. 

“Yeah,” Colin says gruffly back, “Fine,”

But in truth, he doesn't think he is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Next chapters up, and I hope everyone enjoys!

Colin hefts his suitcase up the stairs to his room, grunting with the effort as his muscles strain. 

He’s finally home, _thank Christ_. The travelling bug that has lived happily inside him for most of his life seems finally to be tired out. One half of him is sad, but the other half is intensely relieved. Walking out of Heathrow felt more like the start of an adventure, instead of the end of an old one. 

“Colin!” Hyacinth pokes her head out of her bedroom, whatever pop music that was blaring is switched off. She’s wearing nice jeans, a tight white top and heels. 

Colin winces tiredly, instead of smiling. How is it that his youngest sister is old enough to go out now? It's almost enough to make him put on his big brother pants, but he doesn't want to be accused of being like Anthony. 

He finally struggles up to the second floor, sweat coating his forehead. Why do cameras have to be so _heavy_? 

“Hey sis,” Colin greets her with a hug. Hyacinth wrinkles her nose- he knows he smells like perspiration and plane, and breaks away as soon as possible to save her putting on more perfume. 

“Where _is_ everyone?” Colin asks, looking round. His family home, normally filled with noise and activity is weirdly still and silent. 

Colin probably should expect it. Anthony, Benedict and Daphne have all moved out and it _is_ Saturday night. But he can’t help but think that time stands still when he travels. That his family is stagnant when he goes and will always be there when he gets back. In fact, this his been the first time he hasn’t been greeted by a welcome party with all of them when he’s gotten home. Even his Mum doesn't seem to be home. 

It’s a bit of a slap in the face. 

But he’s had a few of those recently. 

“I’m going to the movies, Gregory is on a date, Fran's gone dancing,” Hyacinth explains, while searching for a lip gloss in her bright pink bag, “And Eloise is out with Penelope,” 

It’s like he’s broken through the surface of a pool, and Colin bobs interestedly on the surface. His head flips up, like a dog, sensing a bone. 

“Penelope?” Colin asks, the exhausted ache in his bones almost immediately fading, “Out? Where?” 

He knows he isn't as subtle as be probably could have been as Hyacinth smirks entirely too knowingly, her hands immediately flying to her phone. 

“Yep,” His younger sister trills, not even bothering to look at him as her thumbs tap away at her screen, “They were going to meet Anthony and Kate at some bar,” Hyacinth looks up, her eye's dancing, holding up the address. He squints at the screen, applying it to his memory. One of their local haunts. More pub than bar, but earning the name anyway because of tiny dance floor in one corner, and horrendously loud music. 

"They said they'd have drink for you when they left," Hyacinth says, tucking her phone away again after a quick look at the reflection in it's camera. 

“Hmm,” Colin murmurs, too busy calculating how long it’s going to take him to have a quick shower. 

He can’t wait to see Penelope again. It's all he's thought about for a month. Talking on the phone, and messaging on snap just isn’t the same. 

Colin wonders if she’s been missing him as much as he’s been missing her. 

Probably not. 

Just because he’s got feelings for her, doesn't mean she's been thinking of him every second of every day. But he’s certain it’s a big reach that she thinks about him in that way. 

Penelope is his friend. Always has been. She wouldn’t want to change that. Colin really doesn’t want to ruin what they have.

So he really shouldn’t get changed as fast as possible, jump into a cab and go to a bar just to see her, when what he really needs to do is sleep. 

That’s boyfriend behaviour. 

Not _friend_ behaviour. 

“Have fun tonight Colin,” Hyacinth grins cheekily at him, before jumping down the stairs. 

Colin’s in the shower before she’s danced out the door. 

\---------------------------------------

It’s late by the time Colin finally arrives at the bar. Not too late for a good time, but unpleasantly late for someone whose spent most of his day packing his things, waiting aimlessly round an airport and unsuccessfully dozing on a crowded plane. His body is tired, but his mind is awake. His eyes scan the crowded place for the flash of red hair he is looking for. For witty intelligent eyes. For her jaw dropping smile. 

As it turns out Penelope finds him first. 

“Colin!” She cries out, her voice breaking over the din of music and chatter. 

Colin grins, his cheeks pulling as she races towards him, her eyes blazing. 

“ _Pen!_ ” Colin catches her as she throws her arms around him, almost toppling him over in her enthusiasm. 

They swing for a little bit, her shoes brushing against his knees. She smells like vanilla, and Colin catches himself before he presses a kiss against her neck. 

“I missed you,” He whispers in her ear, finally placing her down (although Colin is sure he could hold her forever). 

“I missed you too,” Penelope looks up at him, her face flushed; probably from the alcohol she’s drank. 

“Oi! _Lovebirds!_ ” Anthony shouts out from the table on which him, Kate and Eloise are lounging at. 

Kate’s smirking like the cat that’s got the cream. Eloise looks like she’s itching for a cigarette. Anthony is miming something incredibly lewd. 

Colin’s already in the middle of flipping him off, but Penelope beats him to the punch.

“Fuck off!” She crows, loud enough to hear over the dance floor and the bar breaks out into loud raucous laughter. 

Colin puffs up his chest in some weird sort of pride. He looks down at the woman of his dreams, taking her in. 

Penelope’s hair is done up in a sweet up-do, although some unruly ruddy curls have escaped and are tumbling down her neck. She’s wearing a tight black skirt, that’s riding indecently up her pearly thighs. Neat black boots mean that she’s slightly taller than normal, but not by much.  Penelope’s top is a light sky blue, showing off her hair and her eyes, and Colin can’t help but notice that her breasts are basically pouring out of it. Standing so close and being so much taller than her, means he’s got an almost perfect view down her chest. Colin feels himself staring, and his eyes snap up to meet her own. 

She hasn’t seemed to notice his ogling thank goodness. Penelope steps away, clearly making a move to head back to their table, but Colin takes her hand before he can stop himself. 

“Colin?” Penelope asks him, her blue eyes wide and questioning. 

Colin carefully unsticks his throat, her hand soft and sweaty in his own. He knows he’s playing with fire. At just the sight of her he feels desire lick his veins. Desire to kiss her, to take her again in his arms, almost overwhelms him. 

He leans in, and Colin sees her visibly stiffen, her mouth falling open in surprise. 

“Do you want to dance?” Colin asks what he planned to ask anyway in her ear, ignoring the rejection sitting heavy in his gut. 

Penelope’s fingers squeeze, apparently uncomfortably, in his own. 

“With me?” She asks, her voice high and breathy. 

“Of course Pen,” Colin smiles earnestly down at her. Like he'd want to dance with anyone else. 

A disbelieving smile breaks out on her face, and he watches her give Eloise a nervous look with amusement. His sister smiles at Penelope, and glares at him when she has her back turned. Colin gifts Eloise a stink eye, not knowing what she's apparently so angry at him for. It's his heart on the line here, not Pen's. 

He'd never do anything to hurt her. At least he'd never mean to. 

“I don’t have any weird moves,” Colin promises her as he leads her out to the small dancefloor, where people are either most swaying, gyrating or snogging. Doing things, many of which Colin would like to do. But probably only one is appropriate, unless he wants a slap. 

“I don’t either,” Penelope says just loud enough to hear. She clings close to him, shy in the mass of bodies. 

There’s a slow song on, something soft and wheedling. Not quite to his tastes, but he'd prefer that to a fast one. Colin's always noticed, even more he became suddenly interested in Penelope's every move, that when she feels out of place she almost closes in on herself. The smart, confident women he knows turns into a shadow of herself. Her sentences get smaller, her eyes get duller. 

Over the years Colin's seen her unfurl, come out of her shell. He hates to see her crawl back into it. He likes to see Penelope be, well, herself. 

They rock together, their hands sat uncomfortably on their hips like middle-school students. Penelope seems to be looking anywhere but him. Her blue eyes focus on two people who look like they're attempting to have sex through their clothes. Colin watches her watch them hump each other, with intrigued disgust. 

“I think I’d fall over trying that,” Colin observes with a cheeky smile, wanting to make her laugh. 

“I can see you having a go,” Penelope half giggles, half winces, still looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Now?” Colin asks, taking a chance and tugging her close to him, miming their movements but making sure not to 

“No!” Penelope's voice, suddenly sounding a lot more like her, “No! Colin, don’t!” She pushes him away from her playfully. He comes straight back again; the masses of bodies around them leaving him no where to go. 

“Ough,” Colin groans in fake pain, pressing a hand on the small of his back, “I almost did my back again,” 

“Would’ve served you right, you idiot,” Penelope muses, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. 

Her hand stays where it lands however. Colin presses his lips together, as she slowly creeps her arms up, to hook them around his neck. Penelope's breasts press against his torso, her knees knocking against his legs. 

Colin’s heart grows three times its size, when she moves closer to him, sinking her head on his chest. He looks down at her, his gaze soft. It feels so right to hold Penelope like this. Colin lets his fingers trace over the bare skin of her back and shoulders. 

“You smell nice,” Penelope whispers, flexing against him. 

There's a beat before she looks up, her eyes wide and astonished, as if she didn’t realise she said what she did out loud. 

“Thank you,” Colin murmurs softly, his eyelids hooded.

Her arms fall lax around him. Something that feels awfully like hope, begins to stir in his belly, as her ruddy eyelashes flutter against her cheeks.

He wants to kiss her. He _should_. 

But the moments too much for him. And Colin is nothing but a self-professed coward, so instead he changes the subject. 

“Do you want to get a drink?” Colin asks after clearing this throat, his cheeks red. 

“Alright!” Penelope squeaks loudly, her own neck flushed with embarrassment. 

  
They stumble to the bar together. Colin can't seem to stop touching her. He rests his arm around her waist as he orders a beer. His knee pressed against hers and he tells stories from Spain. A hand on her knee as she tells a joke that sends him into peels of laughter.   
  


He keeps catching her looking at him doubtfully. As if Penelope thinks he's going to disappear. To either a girl that catches his eye, or a mate that calls him over. 

Really all Colin's thinking is how lucky he is. That she's with him. He's waiting for her to go back to Eloise, or to be drawn away by a much more suitable man that catches her eye. 

But she doesn't leave.

And, of course, he stays. 

“You didn’t!” Penelope says, taking his hand, and turning it over. His nerves buzz as her fingers trace over the bruise. 

Colin told her a story about how he punched some guy getting rowdy with a girl at a club. It seems far to imitate to tell her that he made some man bleed for her. That he defended her with violence. Penelope probably wouldn't even be impressed that he let his temper get the better of him. 

“I did,” Colin says, happy to play the wounded solider as long as she'll keep touching his hand, “Hurts like anything,” He makes a face like it troubles him, when really it's nothing more than ache. 

“Aww,” Penelope smiles, and he knows she can completely see through him.

“You guys coming?” Eloise bounds up to them, full of energy as always, “There’s a club apparently raging up the street,” Kate and Anthony hover behind her. Kate's lipstick is smeared around her mouth, and Colin's seen his brother drunk enough to know that he's hammered. 

“I think I’ve had enough,” Penelope says, saying slightly where she sits. 

Colin notes with surprise that they've gone through a fair amount of drinks. He always feels drunk when he's around her, so he really hasn't noticed. 

“Want to catch a cab together?” Colin asks, not ready to leave Penelope's excellent company yet,  “I think I should get some sleep,” He yawns exaggeratedly, stretching up his arms, when really he's not tired at all. 

“Sure,” Penelope shrugs, jumping up from her bar stool. 

Eloise passes her her purse with a smirk: this time at the pair of them. Penelope seems to be purposefully not looking at him as Colin swings an arm round her shoulder. 

“Bye guys,” He waves cheerfully at them, leading her out, pretending not to notice it's a move he normally uses on girls he expects to take him. 

“Use protection!” Anthony hollers on their way out.

“Sorry about him,” Colin apologies to her, trying to pretend he's not mortified. He doesn't have a condom on him, and he wonders if his oldest brother somehow knows. 

“It’s alright,” Penelope looks up at him, smiling with half of her face. The street lights reflect in her hair, making it look like it's on fire. 

  
"Want to share one?" Colin offers, squeezing her shoulder tightly, "It'll be cheaper that way," It sounds weak to his own ears. 

Penelope's eyes seem to bore into him. It might be a trick of the light, but he swears her eyes drift to his lips. 

"If _you_ want to," She says, like they're having another conversation completely. 

"I _do_ ," Colin says simply, meaning it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> The next chapter is up! Hope everyone enjoys!

Colin let’s Penelope swing into the cab first. He slides in after her, his heart beating apprehensively in his chest.

Penelope’s leaning forward to tell the bored looking cabbie her address. Her hair is falling out of her bun, she smells like stale pub cigarette smoke, and her mascara is beginning to drift down her cheeks. 

“You’re bloody beautiful,” Colin says, unable to help it. She is. Colin’s always thought so. He wishes he told her more often. 

Penelope sits back in her seat, her big eyes apprehensive when she looks across to him. But Colin can see the _want_ trembling behind her irises. The way she’s shifting nervously in her seat. Her gaze flicking towards him, which seems to burn holes in his skin. 

The alcohol in his system makes him loose, less cautious, more confident in her returning his affections. The small space between them seems to shrink, and Colin leans over to take her hand, rubbing soft circles on her skin. 

“Pen,” Colin murmurs, shifting with weight closer to her. He’s so close he can see the freckles hiding under her lower lashes. 

“Colin I-,” Penelope doesn’t finish her sentence. Her pretty, plump lips press together, and her own eyes drop needily to his mouth. 

“Can I kiss you?” Colin asks somewhat desperately. God he wants her. Wants her more than any woman he’s ever wanted in his life. He hears her breath hitch. 

“Yes,” Penelope finally replies breathily. 

She’s barely finished her sentence before Colin attacks her lips with his. Penelope's mouth immediately opens, and he eagerly slides his tongue in wanting to taste more of her. A strangled moan flies out from the back of her throat, and Colin goes insane. 

His skin feels like it's on fire. Penelope's fingers are curled in his hair. His hand is scrambling up her shirt, and she's not wearing a bra. His fingers stroke her burning skin and Penelope gasps into his mouth. Colin can't breathe. He can't think. All there is, is her. 

It's like a damn has broken. Penelope is kissing him like it's her last kiss. Like she hasn't thought about anything for years. She leans into him hopelessly, like she wants to share his skin. Colin does his best to help her by hefting her awkwardly into his lap. He's moderately drunk, and his movements aren't completely fluid, and Penelope's head bumps against the cars ceiling.  She giggles into his mouth.

Colin breaks away for a minute, sitting back to take a good look at her. Penelope's hair has tumbled out of her bun. Her shirt is disheveled to the point of indecency. She's done a good number on his own buttons, and his chest is half exposed. 

Penelope's looking down at him with hooded eyes; radiating with desire. Colin smiles, dazed up at her. She's like a siren, come to drown him. And he is more than willing to dive into her depths. 

She seems to recognize the hold she has on him, and grinds down into his lap. Colin jumps from half, to fully hard in a millisecond. He groans, burying his face in Penelope's supple neck. 

"Can you kids _wait_ five minutes," The cabbie snaps loudly, but not enough to deter them. 

"Colin," Penelope whines, as he busies himself in sucking sweet love-bites along her throat. 

"Yes," Colin agrees with her, anchoring his hands on her soft hips. He messily kisses his way up to capture her lips again, drunk on both drink and arousal. 

"Oh for _fucks sake_ ," The cab driver slams on the breaks, and Colin and Penelope almost tumble to the padded floor, "Out- _now_ ," 

Penelope pushes herself away from him, apparently horrified. She's got a look on her face like someone's just slapped her. Colin tries to reach out for her, but she shakes her head, almost hysterically. He watches, dejectedly, as she opens the door with hasty fingers, and almost falls out of it. He's at least managed to get them to her block; her flat being a couple of houses up .

Penelope is fixing herself up outside on the cool concrete. Her face has a crumpled quality to it. He wants to ask her what's wrong, but Colin can't seem to move. His lips are tingling, and he's haunted by her touch on his skin. He doesn't understand why Penelope seems so upset. The cab drivers just mad at them- it's not the end of the world.

Colin was just having the best kiss of his life. He wants to continue it with her. 

Except Penelope looks like she'd rather do _anything_ else. 

"You too," The cabbie turns round in his seat to glare at him. 

"Come on mate," It's Colin's turn to lean forward, and flashes him his still mostly flushed wallet, "I can pay," The door is still open. Penelope is still lingering, giving him the slightest bit of hope. 

He waves at her, beckoning her back in. They can go to his place, and he can make love to her like she deserves.

But Penelope doesn't even seem to see him. Her eyes are glazed over, her expression sad, dejected even. Colin feels his heart sink to his toes.

Did she really hate kissing him that much? 

"Fine," The cab says, eyeing off his money, resigned, "But I'm not picking up any other of you lady friends," His window is open, and he slaps the side of this door. Penelope slams the open passenger door closed. The engine starts, and Colin realises far too late what is happening. 

"Shit," Colin swears under his breath, rushing to put down his window, "No, that's not what I meant," The cab is already chugging away. He may be tipsy, but not drunk enough to topple himself out of a moving vehicle. 

He pokes his head out of the cab to find her hugging her arms around herself. Penelope's lips are red and she looks small and sad. 

"See you tomorrow Pen," Colin wishes her goodbye, his words slurring round the edges.

She doesn't say a _thing_ back. 

Colin watches her until the cab turns the corner, wondering where on earth he went wrong. 

\--------------------------------------------

A short ride later and it's Colin's turn to stumble out of the cab. He throws the still swearing cabbie all of the cash in his wallet, before slamming the door shut. 

The car roars off into the night. Colin however, doesn’t move. He sways side to side on the sidewalk, still feeling Penelope’s tongue licking the roof of his mouth. 

It’s like heroin has just been injected into his veins. Adrenaline still pumps loudly in his ears, and he’s uncomfortably hard in his trousers. 

If things went differently Colin would already be in another cab right now, tipping the cabbie to race towards Penelope’s apartment. Or better, already in Penelope’s bed, one of her perfect breasts in his mouth. 

Except she _left_ him. 

Penelope practically threw herself off his lap, and ran out the door.

There are a few conclusions Colin can come to.

  1. Penelope sobered up and realised what she was doing
  2. What she was doing was snogging Colin
  3. Penelope escaped quickly, clearing wanting to stop snogging him as soon as human possible



“She doesn’t like me,” Colin whispers wearily to himself, and the cold, dark, night, “And I...I…,” The words get stuck in his throat. But they ring round and round his brain, bouncing off his scalp until all there are is two little words. 

_ Love her.  _

He _loves_ her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Colin falls forward, pressing his head into his hands. It begins to gently drizzle. He stands, lonely and alone, trying to turn back time. Running through his memories to see where he went wrong. 

Was he _too_ forward? Not forward _enough_? Did Penelope think he was someone else? But she called him by his name... 

Finally he staggers to the front door, and Colin feels like he’s left his heart out on the pavement. 

“Colin!” Kate calls out cheerfully from the kitchen bench, where she’s enthusiastically making a Bloody Mary, “I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” She pours freshly squeezed tomato juice into three glasses. 

“Either,” Colin says dully, eyeing off the practically still full vodka bottle that lies on the pristine white counter. Another drink really feels good about now. 

“Anthony threw his guts up so I thought it would be best if we came back here instead of going home,” Kate explains all with an amused grin on her face, which lasts until she notices her brother-in-laws decrepit appearance, “Are you alright?” Her dark eyes furrow in worry. 

“Perfectly,” Colin says blankly, collapsing onto a stool. His hands are shaking and clammy, and he wipes them restlessly on his knees. 

Kate cocks a disbelieving eyebrow at him. Colin goes to grab a drink, but she swoops in and pushes all of the glasses out of the way, almost making them crash in a bloody mess onto the floor. He then realises that he’s not leaving until he gives her an answer. Damn Anthony for marrying someone who somehow always gets her way- Colin should have never introduced them. 

Colin could lie. He could make up some _shit_ to placate Kate, and then go upstairs and go cry into his pillow.

Or he could tell a friend the truth. 

“I’m in love with Pen,” The words blow out of Colin before he has time to think about what's best.

There’s a loud pause. Kate’s mouth drops open. Colin watches, flummoxed, as her facial expression flips from shocked, to overjoyed. 

“Yes!” Kate quite literally jumps into the air, pumping her fist so hard upwards Colin’s scared she’s going to put a crack in the ceiling. 

  
“Guys, guys!” Kate runs over to the door to the lounge to cry out to whoever's clearly there. 

Hyacinth and Eloise trod confused into the kitchen. Eloise especially looks particularly surprised to see Colin, and gives him an almost withering look which Colin doesn’t think he deserves. 

“Say it again,” Kate points at him like a mother whose son has just said their first word, and she wants him to say it again for the camera. 

“I’m in love with Penelope,” Colin repeats carefully, feeling far too like a bug under a microscope. 

Hyacinth lets out an excited screech so loud the glassware in the cupboards rattles. Eloise rolls her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, before high fiving Kate who's still vibrating with enthusiasm. Hyacinth begins to do a little dance, which Kate joins her in and the two waltz around the kitchen. Eloise meanwhile starts rummaging round in the fridge. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Colin asks getting irritated, feeling more and more like he’s out of a massive loop he didn't know existed. 

“Celebrating!” Hyacinth is grinning like she’s just won the lottery, her arms wrapped around Kate’s waist, “It’s about damn time!” 

Colin’s confusion is palpable. How did they know? And why is it making them so happy? 

“She doesn’t love me back,” Colin sounds like an angsty teenager, as he plays with his nails. Hands that were attempting to slide up Penelope's skirt, now lie hopeless in his lap. 

“Colin, don’t be ridiculous, we bought champagne just for this occasion,” Eloise slushes him, pouring a large dollop of the honestly far too expensive alcohol into a coffee mug. 

“I kissed her,” Colin tells him, sick of them treating him like he's five years old, “ _I_ kissed her and then _she_ left me alone in the cab,”

The women stop and stare at him. Eloise's mug has halted half the way to her mouth. Kate has a look on her face like she's trying to solve a very difficult math problem. 

“Ohh,” Hyacinth stops still, her shoulders drooping. She looks up at her older sisters in puppy like puzzlement. 

“Yep,” Colin nods ruefully, glad that they finally seem to get it. 

“Did you say anything to her?” Eloise asks, of course the first one of them to start the questioning. 

“Like what?” Colin asks, throwing up his hands. He asked to kiss her, she said yes. What other questions are there? 

Eloise shuts her eyes, slowly, like he's an idiot. Hyacinth bites her lip. 

“Oh I don’t know- I like you in a romantic, sexual way, and if we had a snog session in my bed right now, tomorrow and the next day, I would not be opposed,” Kate says, short and sarcastically.

Colin drums his feet on the floor, slowly coming to the realization that they think he's done the wrong thing.

“I don’t usually have to say anything like that,” He admits slowly. 

Surely the fact that he wanted to kiss Penelope was evidence enough that he fancies her- right? 

“And you’re usually not looking for anything serious,” Eloise says sliding in beside him, patting his arm in a weirdly motherly manner. Perhaps more teacher-like. Colin never thought he'd be getting relationship lessons from his relationship phobic sister. 

“Serious,” Colin repeats dumbly. 

Except he is the least serious person on the planet. Except serious is what left him with a broken heart and a broken engagement. 

“Colin,” Eloise hits him lightly on the shoulder, “Stop that,” 

“What?” Colin breaks out of his depressing thoughts.

“Thinking,” Kate cuts her, her head sympathetically cocked to the side, “You’re not good at it,”

Colin’s overly sarcastic laugh gets caught in his throat. No. He’s not.

He doesn't think. He _does_ things. 

Colin gets engaged on the flip of the dime. He decides he's going to go Amsterdam after a five minute phone call. Things either work out or they don't. He accepts both- and moves on. Fast. 

His sisters clearly think he should give it another shot. That he should fight for her. 

But... what if Penelope doesn't want him to? Isn't it rude to try again?

This is why he doesn't think. 

“I don’t know… If I can do this,” Colin groans, his head throbbing. 

“Colin don’t be silly,” Hyacinth says with an knowing smile, “Penelope's’ loved you for years now, you’d be perfect together,” Kate whacks her lightly on the arm, as Colin's eyes grow wide. 

_Years._

It should make him feel good. But instead the weight of not only his siblings, but Penelope's expectations come crashing upon him. It's so much, so fast. The simple snog in the back seat, suddenly morphs into him proposing marriage in his mind. 

He loves her. She, apparantly, loves him. 

But it doesn't feel that simple anymore. 

Or perhaps he's just thinking again. 

“I’m going to go to bed,” Colin gets clumsily up from his chair. 

This is why he avoided love for years.

It's all good- until it feels like you've been punched in the gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to update! I swear I've been working on it- just slowly!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Colin drums his fingers impatiently on the top of the table. The Bridgerton’s favourite café is packed, as usual. People repeatedly poke their heads in the door, only to be ushered away by hassled looking waiters. But none of them happen to be the person Colin is looking out for. 

Eloise informed him cheekily that she invited Penelope out to join them for a 'hangover breakfast'. Colin didn’t know whether to kiss her or hit her. 

On one hand, he’s practically tripping over his feet to just be in her presence again. 

But on the other… Colin still isn’t sure what he wants to say to her. He doesn't know how to be in a serious relationship. He doesn't want to let her down...

Let’s not even get into his worries about what _Penelope_ is thinking about _him_ right now. 

Kate passes him over the menu with a sympathetic smile and Colin looks over it with unseeing eyes. 

“ _Eugh_ ,” Anthony groans, burying his head in his arms, “I need coffee,” Simon laughs, and Colin snorts despite himself. 

His oldest brother dragged himself out this morning wearing Kate’s large sunglasses, and his face being as pale as curdled milk. 

“Agreed,” Daphne sighs, stretching her arms tiredly up over her head. She looks like she last slept last fortnight. 

Their Mum offered to take baby Edward for the morning, giving the new mother a rare day off. 

“All you have to do is give your kid a bath Daph,” Anthony rolls his eyes, snapping the menu out of Colin’s hands, “Not exactly hard work,” 

Colin exchanges a tired look with Eloise, as Daphne immediately bristles. The two siblings have always been at each other's throats. It seems not even his new nephew will calm Anthony’s temper. Or what his clearly his pounding headache. 

“And all you had to do is not have _seven beers_ ,” Daphne snipes back, the tops of her ears red.

“Could you guys _stop_ arguing for _once_?” Colin testily interrupts Anthony, who was already opening his mouth. 

Daphne, Anthony and even Simon stare at him in shock as Colin glares round at them all, before his eyes flick towards the front door again. He’s never in a bad mood, but his stomach is twisting with nerves. 

Still no familiar red hair, sparkling eyes and stunning grin.

Perhaps Penelope is not going to show. She is smart enough to know what he is like... a rake, through a through. 

Not that Penelope would ever be a notch on his bedpost to him. But isn't this fear he feeling proof of that fact that perhaps he just isn't cut out for a long term relationship? 

“What’s up with you?” Daphne asks, actually reaching open to press her hand to his forehead. 

Colin bats her away irately, and keeps his mouth firmly shut. 

“He’s feeling sick,” Kate stage whispers, winking at Colin before smirking at her suddenly interested husband. 

“Yeah,” Eloise snorts into her glass of water, “ _Love_ sick,” 

“ _What?!_ ” The rest of the table exclaims, their eyebrows raising to their hairlines. 

Colin ignores them. 

Penelope has just shouldered her way through the door. She’s wearing faded jeans and a grey jumper. Her under eyes are shadowed, and her hair is thrown up in a messy bun. 

“Shh!” Colin slushes his siblings, as he waves her over. 

When Penelope sees him she visibly pauses, before finally managing to give him a wan smile. Colin swallows harshly. 

_That_ wasn’t the reaction he was looking for. 

“Colin _who_ are you in love with?” Daphne squees under her breath, and Colin steps on her foot under the table. 

He hopes she didn’t hear. If anything Penelope looks like she’s about to run out the door. 

“Hello Pen,” Colin stands to greet her, wiping his sweaty hands nervously on his pants. 

He takes a step closer to her, but hesitates at the last minute. 

Handshake?  Definitely not. 

A hug? Or is that too friendly? 

A _kiss?_ Could he _dare?_

Colin presses his lips together, as he rocks back and forwards on his toes, unable to decide. 

Risk it all or play it safe? 

He clenches his teeth together, his indecisiveness freezing him to the spot. All this romance stuff is so much harder when messing it up actually matters...

“Hey Colin,” Penelope says tiredly, barely looking at him. He saved a seat for her in front of him. But she edges her way round the table until she flops down next to Eloise. 

The table is uncharacteristically silent. Colin feels like a player in a tennis match as his siblings eyes bounce repeatedly from him to Penelope. He can barely hear them breathing. 

Colin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. This is just what he was frightened of. He could cut the awkward tension in the air with a knife. 

“ _Crazy_ night last night, hey?” Colin finds himself saying, far too loudly with a forceful grin. 

“It was alright,” Penelope shrugs, her cheeks pink, her eyes pointed studiously down at the table. 

“Just _alright_?” Colin asks casually, although in reality his heart is beating self-consciously in his chest. The adjective he would use about their embrace is very different to ‘alright’. Words like ‘ _mind boggling arousing_ ’ and ‘ _a dream he never wishes to awaken from_ ’ come to mind. 

“Yeah,” Penelope finally meets his eye, with what he can tell is false bravado, “I was pretty drunk, so…,” She trails off, her lips twisting uncomfortably, before taking the menu Eloise offers her. 

The meaning to Colin is clear. 

Clearly not too drunk to forget, but just the amount of drunk to regret. 

“Right...” Colin says, trying his best to sound upbeat, “Me too…” 

Penelope nods at him, as if they have come to some sort of agreement, and Colin turns himself away in defeat. 

“So, breakfast anyone?” Eloise brings it to herself to change the subject, “I’m thinking eggs,” She smiles at Pen, before glaring at him. 

Colin clenches his fists under the table, and says nothing more of the matter. 

Penelope might love him, but she clearly doesn’t think he’s right for her. 

He knows best of all, that just because you fancy someone, it doesn’t mean you are right for them. 

Marina taught him that; and it’s a lesson that hurt him dearly. 

Colin doesn’t intend to cause Penelope any pain. 

He instead chooses to engage Simon in conversation about his newborn son, and forces himself not to gaze hopelessly to where Penelope is smiling about something Eloise has told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Colin is doing fine. He is. Really. _Absolutely_. 

It’s been a week since they’ve kissed. A week since they mutually agreed not to talk about it. And a week since Penelope has properly talked to him. 

They've been formal. Far too formal. Conversation usually changes for Colin after he kisses a lady, but not these stilted, awkward chatters. 

Colin asks her about her job. Penelope replies vaguely. 

She asks him about his house hunt. He lies about starting it. 

Everything is cheap, cold almost. Colin watches her, and feels Penelope watch him.

He remembers how warm she was pressed against her skin. The memory of it teases him.

Penelope grinding in his lap haunts his dream. Penelope in the present

There was talk in the evening about skinning dipping. An activity Colin has previously loved and enjoyed. In pools, spas- although mostly drunk in the sea. 

There was a faint blush on Penelope's cheeks, which had little to do with the alcohol they were drinking. She was sitting on the floor, next to Eloise. Colin was on the couch. He was more than a little tipsy and had the perfect view down her pale green shirt. Her chest grew flushed more and more flushed, especially as he teased her. 

The thought of Penelope swimming in secret, her gorgeous breasts bobbing tantalizingly in the water, almost made him dizzy. 

Penelope and Eloise left their party early. A TV show or something they wanted to watch. 

Colin tried and failed to come up with a reason to join them. 

Penelope brushed down her skirt and she got up, and Colin had to clench his fists as the fabric clung to her pert arse. 

  
  
"Night Pen," Colin had winked at her, grinning toothily, attempting weakly to bring back the spark they shared.   
  


"Goodnight Colin," Penelope had said stiffly before following Eloise out of the room, leaving him disappointed and more than a little lonely.

Which is all his doing. Mainly. _Mostly._

If only he had the balls...

Colin sighs, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

But he does not. 

“Colin?” Eloise storms into his room, without even bothering to knock. 

Colin struggles up into a sitting position on his mattress, thanking god he hasn’t gotten into his pyjamas yet. His pyjamas normally being his naked body. Luckily, for both him and his sister, he's still in his sweat shirt and boxers. 

Eloise glares at him as if she could burn a hole in his chest, and Colin fights the strange urge to pull his blankets up to his chin. 

“How nice to see you sister,” Colin greets her as sarcastically as he possibly can, “Please come in won’t you?” 

He quickly reaches over to pick up his phone from his bedside table. It’s one o’clock in the morning. What the hell is she doing here-in his bedroom?

Colin can just be grateful he wasn't thinking about Penelope in a more, er, _pleasurable_ way. 

“Why did you spend the entire evening flirting with Penelope?” Eloise asks him the way others would strike a match. 

Colin looks up at her in befuddlement. She's as short as a gnome, but as feisty as a tiger and as wise as a fox. There is a pretty easy assumption to make on why Colin had spent most of the evening smiling at Pen, and he's surprised his sister hasn't found the answer. 

“Because I’m in _love_ with her,” Colin says obviously. His voice feeling as though it’s as heavy as lead. The word ‘love’ when related to someone out of his family tastes strange on his lips.

Although related to Penelope it just feels so right... as well as terrifying. Deadly, mind-numbingly terrifying. 

“If you were really in love with her, you would have told her by now,” Eloise bites back spitefully, her hands on her hips. 

Colin looks down at his light blue sheets, abashed. When did his little sister turn into his _mother_? A mother that knows _far_ too much about his love life. 

“I’m telling you El, it’s not that easy,” Colin shakes his head, his fingers twisting uncomfortably. 

“Why the hell not?” Eloise asks so loudly Colin’s scared that they’re going to wake up Gregory next door. 

He presses a finger to his lips, his own blood pressure rising. Does she not have a mute button? And more importantly; this isn’t any of her business. 

“Because I don’t want to _hurt_ her dammit!” Colin hisses back before she wakes up the whole street. 

“Why do you think you would do that?” Eloise slightly turns down her tone, but not her anger or disbelief, “You’re one of the best guys I know Col; but I think you're being a dolt at the moment,” She says it like she's finished her piece. But Colin watches in distaste, as instead of leaving him alone like he wants, Eloise plants herself at the end of his bed. He attempts to kick her off, but she stays firm. 

He’s reminded vividly of when she used to sneak, unwanted, into his and his brothers games when the girls were playing dolls. Eloise has always been relentless and unyielding. 

“Because I’ve never not fucked up a relationship!” Colin exclaims shortly, rolling his tongue over his front teeth. 

The girls he's been with. The ever-ending parade as Anthony likes to call it. They've often been looking for something more than satisfaction. But he never has. 

Colin knows he can provide what's in the bedroom. But there's more than that, isn't there? Something more than friendship, yet something more than a lover. 

How should he know what to provide to Penelope, if he doesn't even know what _it_ is? 

“I wouldn’t call hooking up with random women in your hotel rooms a relationship,” Eloise observes with a grim smile. 

"That's the whole _point_ , Eloise,” Colin grumbles back.

Eloise's eyes widen. She's never been good at hiding her facial expressions, just as she's never been good at hiding her opinion.

Colin wonders how she does it. Let herself be so _naked_ to the world. Perhaps then it would be easy to tell Penelope what he feels. 

How did the Bridgerton Ladies end up with all the courage? He only feels as though he has a teaspoon. 

“Penelope is never going to just be a causal thing for me,” Colin's lower jaw trembles, “And I don’t know what I’m doing,” 

“Do you ever?” Eloise asks with her usual blunt wit, which hits Colin like a freight train. 

Her blunt words bite into him, deeper than they usually would leaving a burn that stings. 

No, he doesn’t. He never has. How could he ever be trusted with Penelope’s heart? 

“Fuck off Eloise. seriously,” Colin replies thickly, turning away from her like a child, “If you’re going to be like that, leave,” He picks up his phone and turns it mindlessly around his fingers.

This is why he needs to seriously consider buying a new place. Perhaps in Manchester. Or in Scotland. Or is that too much like running away again. 

“It’s a _relationship_ Colin,” Eloise sighs, flopping back on the bed, her head half way towards his pillow, “It’s not rocket science,” 

“Says the woman who beats men away with a two foot pole, and calls marriage a cage,” Colin mutters under his breath. 

Eloise makes a short sharp noise, and it’s clear that he’s also hit a nerve. 

“ _Touché_ ,” Eloise says delicately, her own skin suspiciously pale. Her thumb anxiously circles her forefinger, and Colin can tell she’s itching for a smoke. 

Colin grits his teeth, feeling like the worst brother in the world. 

He is the worst brother in the world. 

Colin lays himself down, sitting his head next to Eloise's, his feet on his headboard. 

“Penelope is feeling exactly what you’re feeling,” Eloise nudges him lightly, “She’s terrified,” 

“Right,” Colin says, feeling sick to the stomach; it seems as though it's damned if he does and damned if he doesn't, “Perhaps we need to get drunk again, it seemed to work last time,” He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. 

Eloise does not join in. 

“No,” Eloise tuts, pinching his hand a bit too hard, “It means that you have to say something- take the step,”

“ _Or?_ ” Colin asks, nervous butterflies fluttering in his chest. 

Eloise gives him a long, knowing look. 

“Or I lock you in a closet and I won’t let you out until you talk,” She says so seriously Colin knows she will do so. 

This is certainly not a matter he ever want Penelope to know he'd been forced into. _If_ he was to confess, he'd want to do it out of his own free will.

Colin stares up at the ceiling, wondering. 

Is it really so easy?

Colin can see himself talking to Penelope. Telling her he loves her. He can almost picture the expression on her face. 

His heart begins to bound with something that almost seems like hope. 

“Why do you care so much Eloise?” Colin asks his sister curiously. 

Eloise smiles, and for a moment she looks younger than he's seen her in years. 

“Because I can see how much you care about each other,” Eloise admits lightly, her eyes dancing with longing, “I think- I know, you could be happy together, if you idiots let yourselves,” 

Colin sets his jaw, decided, and sits up with a slap of a hand on the mattress. 

“Where is she?” He looks around eagerly, as if expecting to see Penelope hiding somewhere in his room. 

“I don’t know, she’s not in her bed,” Eloise admits with a shrug, scratching her arm, “She got up to get a drink I think,”

“Thanks Eloise,” Colin whispers candidly. Eloise is a pain in his arse in many ways, but she is good at kicking it. 

“Yeah, well,” Eloise cheeks flush a little, but like usual she keeps up her firm upper lip, “What are little sisters for?” 

Colin leans down to wraps her in a giant bear hug, and press a firm brotherly kiss on her cheek. 

“Ew, get off,” Eloise sits up and pushes him away, but she's laughing. 

  
“Love you,” Colin tells her gratefully. 

“Love you too, you idiot,” Eloise rolls her eyes before shoving him towards his door, “Now go tell Pen that,”

“I’ll do my best,” Colin says, determined.

He finds the moonlit kitchen empty, but strangely thinks he hears a splash from the rooftop pool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
